


Death Of A Bachelor

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Sorry his whole Death Of A Bachelor album is darkstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Wilford has always been one for showmanship. Now he just has to rope Dark into it.





	1. LA Devotee

"Hello everybody, and welcome to your private concert-"

"It's just me." Dark interrupted. Wilford looked around and made a face.

"Well welcome Darkiplier, to your private serenade."

"I didn't ask for this." Dark said. Wilford smirked.

"Too bad!" He slurred. He spun on his heels and pressed a button on a radio behind him, then tipped his top hat, that did not at all match his pink and white striped suit.

"This is for you baby!" He yelled, grabbing the mic stand. Dark pinched his nose and rolled his eyes before looking back up.

"You got two black eyes from loving too hard, and a black car that matches your blackest soul, I wouldn't change ya, oh, wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no." He started. Dark sighed, but couldn't help but smile. This is why he had been blasting the song for days. He was practicing.

"Static palms melt your vibe, midnight whisperings..." He smirked. Dark tried to hide his smile at the ridiculous coincidence.

"The black magic of Mulholland Drive, swimming pools under desert skies, drinking white wine in the blushing light, just another LA Devotee. Sunsets on the evil eye-" Wilford pointed to Dark and winked exaggeratedly, making him chuckle.

"Invisible to the Hollywood shrine, always on the hunt for a little more time, just another LA devotee!" He sang. He continued with the lines, doing a ridiculous dance. Kicking out to the side and spinning. Dark sat straighter in his chair and smiled.

"You got bleached out eyes from the valley sand, and the black tar palms keep weeping your name, I couldn't change ya, oh. Couldn't ever try to make you see, no! Static palms melt your vibe, midnight whisperings."

Dark let his smile be seen as Wilford let the chorus play out on its own, just dancing. Prancing around in his ridiculous shiny white shoes, and twirling the mic pole. Then he just had to switch things up. He jumped off the stage, and held the mic to Darks mouth, as the music shifted to a darker tone. Dark had heard the damn song so many times, he knew what he wanted. 

"LA Devotee." Dark said quietly. Wilford motioned for him to be louder.

"LA Devotee. LA Devotee." He repeated.

"Once more." Wilford whispered. Dark smirked and grabbed his shirt collar.

"LA Devotee..." he sang in earnest, before smashing his lips against Wilfords. When he let go Wilford looked red and flustered, and happier than ever. He jumped back on the stage and started dancing again. Dark chuckled. He wouldn't have him any other way.

"Just another LA Devotee!"


	2. Victorious

"Now it's time for our joint-"

"Joint?"

"You didn't let me finish! Naughty. Joint song! You have to perform with me. You know the words." Wilford said, holding his hand out from the stage. Dark sighed and stood up.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" He asked, feigning annoyance. Wilford saw through it, ignoring him in favor of hitting the button on the radio.

"Double bubble disco queen, headed to the guillotine, skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king. It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not, I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights." Wilford sang. Dark took his arms, and smiled fondly at him. Wilford stopped singing, in favor of locking lips with him once more. Dark was glad. The next line fit him more anyway. When he let him go, Wilford picked right back up.

"Oh, we gotta turn up the crazy, livin' like a washed up celebrity, shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July...  
Until we feel alright!" Wilford yelled, thrusting his hips. Dark sighed. Of course he would take that as an innuendo. Before he could go further, Dark jerked the mic away, and walked forward, pining Wilford to the side of the stage.

"I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve, I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep. Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red. Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them." Dark sang, tilting Wilfords chin up.

"My touch is black and poisonous, and nothing like my punch. Drunk kiss, I know you need it, do you feel it, drink the water, drink the wine." Dark said in a blur, so quick Wilford was sure he had been practicing.

Then there were lips on his, and he didn't care. He forgot about his showmanship and the rest of the song. He kissed Dark back with earnest, and Dark dropped the mic, instead holding his arms. Wilford smiled against his lips and let his tongue in, becoming breathless. When they pulled apart, Dark ran fingers through his hair and smiled, finishing the song.

"Tonight we are victorious."

**Author's Note:**

> Also Hallelujah is their fucking song, Emporers New Clothes is Darks anthem, Crazy=Genius is Wilfords anthem, and Impossible Year is what Dark sings when they get in a fight and he's being emo. Wilford would slide across the piano and belt out a different song.


End file.
